Developmental Core Core Director: Meir Stampfer, MD, DrPH Summary: The mission of the Developmental Core is to foster the development of energetics and cancer research by supporting investigator-initiated, smaller-scale, highly innovative (and high-risk) research projects within the Harvard TREC Center and across TREC Centers. Successful projects will provide the basis for larger-scale research that is closely integrated with the TREC, but with independent funding. This mechanism will maximize and leverage the TREC resources to foster pioneering transdisciplinary research in this broad area. It will emphasize the support of new investigators starting a career in obesity and cancer-related research. It also supports experienced investigators who aim to use novel approaches to study energy balance and cancer that complement the scope of existing Center activities. We will make special effort to identify and support work in areas viewed as transdisciplinary and synergistic across different fields and institutions. The Han/ard School of Public Health has committed to provide matching funds ($150,000) to support additional pilot studies through the TREC mechanism (one within-TREC pilot project and two cross-TREC pilot projects). The goals ofthe Developmental Core are to support innovative and transdisciplinary research in energetics and cancer and to stimulate career development in energetics and cancer, with a particular emphasis on supporting new investigators. We have established a rigorous peer review process that includes initial submission and review of Letters of Intent and extensive review of full proposals by the Center Scientific Review Committee. The Core Director, Dr. Meir Stampfer, has a strong track record of continuous NIH-funded research in cancer over the past two decades, is principal investigator of two NIH training grants in cancer and is co-Director of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center SPORE in prostate cancer. He has vast experience in serving (usually as Chair) on NIH grant review committees. He will oversee the management of this program, including solicitation and review of the pilot award applications, and mentorship and integration of the awardees into Center activities. The Core will foster smaller-scale innovative research that builds on the Center's theme and resources. The expectation is that the work of the Core will have an impact on the field that goes beyond our TREC activities.